Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by AngelOfTheFlute
Summary: Harry Potter in the order of the Phoenix? A strange DADA teacher? HP and Ron trapped in the past? Them both loving...? PLZ review!
1. the best birthday ever

A/n: This is my first chapter of my first fan fic, and I think it's pretty good. If you don't like this chapter, please don't send me any flames. Just don't read it or see if the next one's better. Please review. It would make me so happy!  
  
Chapter One THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER  
  
Harry Potter's thoughts drifted to his loneliness. He was about to turn fifteen, and Hedwig had been gone fore the longest time yet. He took out his wand and twirled it between his fingers absently. Then, suddenly, he heard a scratching sound under his window. Harry dropped his wand on his bed and jumped up. A tapping sound on the window! Could that be Hedwig? Harry seized his lamp, but what he saw outside was not Hedwig, it was a massive black thing. Harry didn't know what it was, but he reluctantly opened the window and let it in. Harry saw with surprise that it was a giant black dog. "Sirius," he said happily as the dog changed into his godfather with a pop. "What are you doing here?" "I brought your birthday present. It's from me, Hermione, and the Weasley's. Fred and George helped, of course, and so did--" "Sirius, how'd you get here? Why didn't you send it through owl post? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Harry started pelting his godfather with questions. Sirius held up a hand. "I decided it would be safer if I delivered it personally. Besides, I wanted to see you safe before I showed myself to the public so I can help you defeat Voldemort and that slimy git who used to be my friend." Sirius explained calmly. "And here's your present, Harry." He grinned mischievously and held a piece of parchment out for Harry to take. It was like a Merauder's map, except it showed wherever you were, not just Hogwarts. And Harry found with shock that the Dursleys' house had a secret passage right under Harry's bed. To be exact, right under the loose floorboard. "I-I-It's wonderful," Harry stammered happily. "It's the best present I ever got.. Well, maybe not better than the Firebolt." He grinned. "Yeah, but it needs one more thing," said Sirius. He took Harry's wand from the bed and muttered, "Unworthy know-it-alls need another talking to!" The parchment became blank. "With your wand tip, Harry, write your message to Professor Snape. Your nickname is Arrow because you're so good and precise when you fly." Harry thought a moment, then started to write. "As a nice suggestion that might improve your looks, you might want to where a monster mask, and please don't put your proboscis in my business. Good day." Sirius grinned at him and said, "And Malfoy?" "Hey, Malfoy. Before you try to read this, you'd better try to read an ABC book. You're the biggest jerk I know, so good-bye." Sirius snorted and motioned for him to write more. "It should be about Voldemort," he said. "Oh, jeze. If I start about Voldemort, it will take a page until I stop." "Come on, Harry. He can't be left out by you of all people." Harry sighed. "Evil gits like you should be drown in a pile of sludge mixed with bird droppings. Oh, wait, that wouldn't matter, you're so filthy anyway." Harry wrote. "Okay, anyone else you think you should write about?" Sirius asked. "No," answered Harry slowly. "Right, then. Write one more for anyone else evil who crosses this thing." "Okay, er. what should I write?" "That's up to you." "If this was your property, you would have permission to touch it, but since it's not, take your slimy hands off this paper and get out of my sight. Thank you." He reread what he'd written. "That's not good enough," he reported. "It's fine," Sirius assured him. Then he seized Harry's wand tip and said, "Please enter these nice comments for all gits to see." And it worked. "If someone that you haven't written about gets a hold of it, the name will suddenly echo loudly in your mind. You have to say what you want their message to say, but if you don't do so in time, your extra message will show up." "Okay, thanks," Harry said, grinning and rolling up the paper. "But what does that secret passage in my room lead to?" Sirius shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "But I don't think you should try to find out." "I do," Harry informed him. "Come on, Sirius. You could come with me." "Okay," said Sirius reluctantly. Harry wrenched up the loose floorboard and took out his map. A tiny black dot labeled Harry Potter had a bubble coming out of its mouth that said, "ToMarvoLordVoldemort!" But Harry didn't repeat it. "Sirius," He gasped. "What is it?" Sirius grabbed the map from his hands. "I'm not sure if we should go in," Harry said. "Harry, if you don't, he'll probably come here and finish you off when you're asleep." Sirius pointed out. "Yeah. I suppose we would have more of a chance if we snuck into his. wherever he lives." Harry agreed. "I don't know how long that passage is. We might need provisions." "Then we'll take some from the Dursleys. It will be better spending my summer with you than with them no matter how hungry I am or how much Voldemort is trying to kill me." "I can't argue with tha-" A sudden noise coming from the hall interrupted him. "The Dursleys!" Harry whispered. "Sirius, hide in my wardrobe." He dove under his covers just as the door creeked slowly open. Uncle Vernon's purple face appeared, followed by the rest of his body. He quietly removed the loose floorboard, took a stick of wood, tapped the floor twice and said "ToMarvoLordVoldemort!" A gaping hole appeared and he slid himself inside with some difficulty, the passageway closing behind him. Harry threw the covers off him. "He was holding a wand! He's a muggle! Muggles don't use wands!" "Maybe he's not a Muggle at all," said Sirius. "Maybe he's a disguised spy or something for Voldemort. Harry, this is bad." "I know," Harry replied. "But if he was, why didn't he kill me before I even got to Hogwarts?" "There are a few reasons I can think of," Sirius said after a pause. "For one, if you escaped, you would no that magic was real before you had to. Besides, his wife would definitely leave him if she knew he was a wizard." "But shouldn't there be some magical reason? I mean. if he was that evil, he would do away with Aunt Petunia, too wouldn't he?" Harry objected. "I think the other reason, the one that's not your scar and the love your mom left you. I think the other reason is your glasses." Harry stared at his godfather as if the man was mad. "My glasses?" he repeated. "Yes. When you were a baby, Dumbledor put a protection spell on them that would protect you from surprise attacks. They make the spell rebound upon its caster if it's a surprise, but it wasn't good enough to defeat Voldemort entirely. I know what you're thinking. Your uncle must have known that, and not wanted to take any chances." "Okay. I know this is bad and all, but this birthday hasn't been half bad. I get an awesome map and a trip away from the Dursleys. or at least two of then. Thanks, Sirius." "You're welcome, Harry, but we really better get going." "Yeah, you're right," He tiptoed downstairs and stole some food and drink. After bringing up the stuff, he grudgingly went up to the floorboard that was loose, pulled it up, said, "ToMarvoLordVoldemort," and dropped into the hole, immediately followed by his godfather. They landed on hard ground, but lucky for them, the bags of food they were carrying broke their fall. "Lumos," Harry muttered. The thin shaft of light from his wand showed him a narrow stone passageway that did not turn, slope upward, or go more underground as far as the two wizards could see. It was just a straight hole of blackness. like they were walking into doom.  
  
A/n: Di you like it? Please review and let me know what you think! If I don't get any reviews, I won't put up chapter 3, which I've already written. 


	2. 

A/N: Here's my next chapter. Review or you don't get another one!  
  
Chapter Two THE PASSAGEWAY  
  
"Looks pretty safe to me," commented Harry. He started forward, but Sirius grabbed his shoulder. "Don't you understand what they're trying to do?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head. "They're trying to make you walk right into a trap. We can't go that way." He pointed a finger at the hole of blackness. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, that's the only way. We're not ghosts, we can't just go through walls." "Really, I didn't know?" Sirius muttered sarcastically. But suddenly he was serious again. "There has to be a way that we can't see." "How do we find it if we can't see it?" Harry asked. "I don't know. I doubt all we have to do is feel the walls. It might just be that, though." So they started feeling all the walls for openings. After a long time, Harry broke the silence. "Sirius, I feel stupid," Harry said. Sirius frowned at him, but not as if he was angry or annoyed. "Who wouldn't? But we're serious here. We have to er. live with the embarrassment." Harry snorted. "I'm serious," Sirius protested. "You sound like that to me," muttered Harry with heavy sarcasm. They both tried to keep a straight face for a second, then, suddenly, Sirius was sober and held a finger to his lips. "Sh, did you hear something," he whispered. Harry strained his ears. At first he couldn't hear anything, but then he heard it, the soft footfalls and the shallow breathing. The sound was coming from the wall not three yards away from where he stood. He pointed his wand there, but only saw the solid stone of the wall. Heart pounding, he stepped forward and touched the place. Nothing happened. He turned around to Sirius. "What spell do you think I should try?" he asked. "The simple ones, first," Sirius answered. "The unlocking spell." Harry turned back around. "Alohamora!" he said quietly. Still, nothing happened. He prodded it with his wand. His wand went through the wall. "C'mon," he told Sirius. Sirius slowly approached the wall. They both stuck one foot through. Then the other. Harry put his wand hand through with the wand and grasped it firmly. Then they put the rest of their bodies through, and what they saw on the other side made them wish they'd never taken these steps. It wasn't scary, but Harry's stomach suddenly felt like he'd just gone on the Double Shot for the first time. Two men were talking angrily, their wands in their hands. One was Vernon Dursley, and the other was. Albus Dumbledore. "My Master will be very pleased when I haul back your dead body, along with the boys! I will be his right-hand man." Uncle Vernon spat. "I don't think you'll bring back either body, but if you'd like, you can try." Dumbledore sounded calm. "Very well. Avada Cad-" "Stupify!" The man fell to the floor with a thud. "That was easier than I'd thought it'd be," Dumbledore muttered. Then to their surprise, Dumbledore looked at Harry and Sirius without shock. When he saw Harry's pale face, he began to explain. "Yes, Harry, your uncle is one of Voldemort's supporters. He was unable to answer Voldemort's call before because he was. er. tending to his son who goes to Durmstrang." "But Dudley's afraid of magic," Harry exclaimed. "I know. He always tries to avoid it. He didn't know that Hogwarts students weren't allowed to use magic that time before your second year, so he got really scared. He thought that was a real spell you were doing." "How do you know about that?" Dumbledore smiled. "I have my sources." "Where are we," Harry asked. "How do I know you're not on Voldemort's side? I thought you looked happy for a second when I was telling you what happened last year." "I was, but that's because the only way to beat Voldemort is when he's in full power." "So where does this place lead?" Sirius spoke up. "The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said. "A secret tunnel was made in everyone's house who should join. It's a secret order. I don't really think you should be in it, but-" "Why can't Sirius be in it," Harry asked. "He is," answered Dumbledore. "So was your father. Harry, summon your Firebolt. We need to fly or we'll be late for the next meeting." "Ashio, Firebolt!" Harry said. His Firebolt zoomed to him, and Dumbledore tried to tell him where to go. He was interrupted by Sirius who said: "The map. We're Apparating." With a pop, Dumbledore and Sirius had vanished, and Harry was left alone. He took out the map and started to fly. 


	3. the encounter

A/N: Mallory262, thanks so much to the review!! Without you, this chapter would have never made it to the internet! That's why it's dedicated to you!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX  
  
Harry flew out of the tunnel and over green fields at first. He didn't see any houses for a long time, and he kept checking the map. Finally, when he was getting panicky, he took his hands off the broom, got out his wand, tapped the Harry Potter dot and said: "The Order of the Phoenix." Nothing happened for a long time, until the dot of Harry turned when the real Harry kept going straight. Harry turned sharply right, and kept flying until the dot turned left, flew up on his broom, and tapped a cloud with his wand. A tiny speech bubble on it read: "Redro." Harry didn't know how to pronounce it, but he did the same thing and soon found himself flying in a room. He landed and propped his broom against the wall. A gold and red bird was perched in the center of a table. Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Arabella Fig, Severus Snape, and Mr. Weasley were seated around the table. There was one extra chair, Harry noticed. A lump formed in his throat when he realized that that was the one where his dad used to sit.  
"Oh, good, Harry. You're here. Just in time for the meeting, too. Just seat yourself right there in the Potter chair, there we go." Arabella Fig said. Harry obeyed her, seating himself between Sirius and Lupin. His chair was silver. Dumbledore's was gold. The rest of them were bronze. Dumbledore stood up.  
"This is the Order of the Phoenix, the special, secret fighting force against Voldemort that you must not tell even your best friend about. I am the head of this organization. The Potters have always been so brave and trustworthy that they're the substitute."  
"But I'm only fifteen!" Harry exclaimed.  
"That's what I say, but you have to be in the Order. Fawkes always knows."  
"Fawkes?"  
"That's one of his orders. To have a special army against Voldemort." Fawkes alighted himself on Harry's shoulder and started to sing a strange song.  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked.  
"You have to lead the next battle, Harry. I'm going to be very hurt." He looked oddly calm for an old man who was supposed to get seriously injured. Harry gasped.  
"But I don't know anything. I don't even know how to duel."  
"You have to. I won't be able to."  
"Can't Sirius. He's honest and strong and good at magic and stuff. He's better than-"  
"He would be good, but he wouldn't survive the Avada Cadavra curse. You at least have a chance. Trust me, Harry, I don't want you doing this-- ."  
"You git, what are you doing here!"  
Harry turned and saw Sirius was on his feet. Everyone looked in the direction his sunken brown eyes were staring.  
"Sirius," Harry asked. "What is that thing?" A tall, hooded figure was lurking unnoticed in a corner. It looked like a man, except that it was lopsided and too wide to be one.  
"It's Lucius Malfoy. He's with someone else, but I know it's him." He muttered some nasty things under his breath while Dumbledore raised his wand.  
"Go," he said quietly. Instead of obeying, Lucius Malfoy laughed and threw off his cloak. He ran forward and grabbed the man around the waste. He thrust him into the other man's hands. Then he conjured up a cage and pushed Dumbledore inside carelessly. "My Master wants to have fun with you before he finishes you." He laughed.  
"Stupify," said Severus Snape, but Lucius just laughed and calmly shielded it. The spell bounced off the shield and hit his partner. The short man fell to the ground with a thud. Harry stepped closer.  
"YOU!" he shouted in hatred. It was Peter Petigrew.  
"Harry, move, I wanna beat the bloody crap out of him." Sirius had just looked and saw his prior very close friend. "I can't believe you dared to come near me again. You know I'm just dying to avenge James." he growled to the motionless wizard on the ground. He kicked him hard. "Harry, can I borrow your wand?" Harry looked at him. He hesitated a moment. "Harry, I'm not going to kill him, though I wish I could." Harry gave him the wand and he said, "Enervate." Then he lost no time in kicking him as hard as he could. Petegrew started to whimper. Harry took his wand back.  
Meanwhile, chaos was happening near Dumbledore's cage. He had been gagged, and he sat quietly, his wand confiscated. Lupin and Fig tried to open it with their wands, while Snape and Mr. Weasley tried to defeat Malfoy. Hexes were flying everywhere. Harry walked over, followed by Sirius. Harry ducked a hex.  
"Stupify," they both shouted in unison, Sirius using Petigrew's wand. Two jets of light shot out of their wands and hit Malfoy's shield, bouncing off the walls like crazy. Peter Petegrew, sobbing, had gotten up. Sirius grabbed a stunned Death Eater's wand and hexed him until he screamed.  
"Oh, but it was fine when you did it to James?" Sirius said. He body locked Petegrew and kicked him hard, then summoned needles on the ground where Peter fell, than performed the counter curse. "It was fine, then, wasn't it?"  
"N-no, Sirius, I'm s-s-s," he whimpered.  
"Sorry! Sorry? You practically murder your best friend, and fourteen years later you say sorry? You'd willingly kill Harry and say "sorry", too, for your master, wouldn't you? You pathetic little traitor! You'd rather save your own filthy skin than save someone honest?" He kicked Petegrew hard in the shin and the man fell down again on spikes. Sirius's rage was so intent that now that he had a wand, he would do anything except for one of the Unforgivable Curses (but he had very good substitutes) to torture the murderer of his best friend. Finally, Harry came over with cuts, bruises, boils, and a nosebleed to stop Sirius. Sirius had done enough for Petegrew to hurt for days, however, so he joined the other battle willingly.  
Malfoy left a little later with the cage containing Dumbledore floating in front of him, directed by his wand. Harry didn't think that much about that. He knew that that was the way things were supposed to be. But he did feel stressed and defeated and worried. He, a normal fifteen- year-old boy, (Well. not that normal.) had to lead a very important group of people to try to save Dumbledore and destroy Voldemort. It was impossible. He'd never lead something before. Was he going to be in charge of people older and more powerful than him? Snape, as if reading his mind, gave him a look that told him no. In a mean way. Great! Another thing to worry about. Harry felt lost. He needed help badly. Sirius had Apparated to somewhere, Dumbledore was gone, Arabella Fig probably would tell him "Try your best, dear." Mr. Weasley had Apparated too, and Snape would be no help. Harry's eyes fell on Fawkes. Their eyes met, and a golden light went out of Fawkes's eyes and came into Harry's. Or was he just imagining it?  
  
A/N: Mallory, did you enjoy it? I really hope you did, since it was dedicated to you. All the other people out there, I hope you enjoyed it too, but I wish you'd send me a review. It would mean so much to me! By the way, I had this chapter up before, but took it down. Keep reviewing so you can get the others back! 


End file.
